Change of Soul
by Midnight Angel of Fire
Summary: First Story ok? Battousai is loose and killing once more. Kaoru, his wife feels hopeless until she got some encouraging words from Aoshi. Now Kaoru and Sano have to stop all his killings before someone ends up killing him. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything thanks to Saitoh. arresting me like that. darn you!  
  
Notes: Yahiko won't be in this story. I never have a place to put him. He's out of town with a friend to put it that way. Enjoy the story!  
  
Change of Soul  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kaoru was walking back from the clinic letting her mind wander off; she looked up to the night sky. She gently touched her stomach and smiled. "Kenshin is going to be so happy." Kaoru turned the corner. "I can't wait to tell him."  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin finally got married. They got married a month ago and about to be parents or you could say already is.  
  
Kaoru shook in excitement. Then she froze. I'm going to be a mommy." She said blankly. Her head began to spin. 'I don't know how to be a mom!'  
  
She began pacing back and forth. The cool breeze blew her Kimono with colorful butterflies.  
  
'Yea it was sure doing.AHHHHHH! Bad Kaoru! Bad Kaoru! Bad! I might get fat! I can't get fat! I might get stretch marks. Kenshin! Darn you! You horny old man! *sigh* I love him and that's all that matters. A baby wow. It's going to be fun being a parent. Well it is kind of am with Sano crying like a 3 year old.  
  
She began continuing her way to the dojo until a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Your Battousai's woman" She turned her head then found her self on the ground with someone choking her.  
  
"K-Kenshin" She choked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin's head shot up. Sano looked to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin grabbed his sword and stood. "Something isn't right" After he ran out of the dojo with Sano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru kicked him in the shine and rolled over and started coughing.  
  
"You bitch!" He kicked Kaoru in the stomach and she screamed in pain. (No! The baby!) Kaoru then became dizzy.  
  
'Two of them?!' She thought. She tried to get away but the guy pushed her back down and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Don't try that again!" He raised and hand and slapped her. Her cheek became really sore. The man pulled her up roughly.  
  
"Let go!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was useless.  
  
"You! I'll teach you some lessons!" He punched Kaoru and she fell to the ground. He picked her back up. Blood slowly went down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin ran and turned the corner and saw three figures. And then a figure fall. 'Kaoru!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He used his god-like speed and knocked one of then out of the way. The other man saw this and put a dagger to Kaoru's neck. "Move and I will slit her neck"  
  
Sano came up by Kenshin. Sano stared at how much blood was on her face. 'Jou-chan' Sano kept a straight face even though he was really ticked. (Imagine how much Kenshin is?) "What did you do to Kaoru?!" Sano was about to go and charge at him and kick his ass till he heard the man spoke.  
  
"I found Battousai's weakness" The man pressed the dagger harder and Kaoru yelped.  
  
One single drop or blood slid down her neck. Kenshin watched it closely. Then it fell and hit the ground.  
  
The tiny splash rigged in his ears. That set him off.  
  
"You will regret doing that" A voice not the rurouni's said.  
  
"Kenshin." She said as she fainted but still standing. He grinned at the girl.  
  
"Kenshin is gone forever. Battousai has arrived to kill once more"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire: Go ahead Battousai!  
  
Battousai: *sticks in tape* Watch the Bloopers or I will kill you!  
  
Fire and Sano: *Sweat drop* O.k  
  
Sano: That works  
  
Fire: Yea  
  
Battousai: What was that?  
  
Fire: Nothing!  
  
~Bloopers~  
  
~Take One! ~  
  
Director: Action!  
  
She began continuing her way to the dojo until a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Sano: *disguised* Do you like scary movies?  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Kaoru then found herself looking at scream.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!  
  
Kenshin: *punched Sano* Die scream!!!  
  
Sano: Wait! Ow! It's me Sano! Ooof!  
  
Director: Cut! Sano get off the stage! You too Himura! Kaoru get down from there! Why did I take this job?  
  
Enishi: Because of me *unsheathed sword*  
  
Director: SECURITY!!!!!  
  
Suzume: Come play!  
  
Enishi: Sure *Throws sword and misses Director's face a few inches*  
  
Director: WAH!!!!!!  
  
~Take Two! ~  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Kenshin's head shot up. Sano looked to him.  
  
Sano: What's wrong?  
  
Kenshin: *stands with sword* My spider sense is tingling.  
  
Director: Cut! Kenshin wrong line.  
  
Kenshin: But I thought it would sound cool  
  
Director: You were wrong  
  
Battousai: I am never wrong :O  
  
Director: Errrrr SECURITY!!!  
  
Battousai: What is security going to do? I am invincible!!!  
  
Ayame a Suzume walk out.  
  
Ayame: Come play!  
  
Kenshin: Okay  
  
Suzume: *talking into microphone* Mission accomplish ma'am!  
  
Director: Okay. O.o  
  
Fire: Okay that's a good place to stop  
  
Sano: *nods* Yea, can you try to give me more lines?  
  
Fire: Huh?  
  
Sano: Talking  
  
Fire: Oh why didn't you say so? But Sano that's more work and you hate work  
  
Sano: *twitch twitch*  
  
Fire: Anyway click that button! Please!  
  
~Midnight Angel of Fire~ 


End file.
